SOLYX: Frozen in LIM's Grid
by Limyx826
Summary: The story is about Elsa and her friends accidentally went into Computer LIM's Grid. Part of 'SOLYX Series'.


**SOLYX: Frozen in L.I.M.'s Grid**

**Chapter 1: What's going on?**

After the training with the King, Elsa and her friends, those are Anna, Olaf and Kristoff wandering around The Great Alliance Headquarter. They see a man is going through the time-space portal and they walked into it after the man cross through. They see a room around them. The room has some tubes and some chairs. They see a pointy thing on the top of all tubes and round pads on the floor of the tubes. They also see a black kind of glass on the wall. Suddenly they see a light shining on the tubes and walk toward them.

They got curious and step into the tubes. Elsa got into the tubes and discovers the tubes are humans' size. Lighting or something shoots from above and they disappear.

-X-

Back then after the training, the King orders an officer to ready the Grid transporter room for whole body transfer into the Grid for the Grid's Special Human Patrol and himself. The officer opened a time-space portal and go through it unaware Elsa and her friend behind of him.

After enter the Grid transporter room, the officer quickly enter the control room to ready up the whole body transporter and sent the message to the King and all the Grid's Special Human Patrol's members. When the lasers are ready, suddenly it detects that are humans inside the tubes and activates the laser for beaming them into the Grid. The officer panics and immediately called the King.

"What happened, officer?" asks the King after arrived with the Grid's Special Human Patrol.

The officer replies, "I don't know, sir. The transporters' lasers automatic activates and sent no one into the Grid. They must be malfunction, sir."

"No way", said the King, "If they malfunction, it should happened before. By the way, if the transporters malfunction, computer will tell me."

"What if the Computer L.I.M. malfunctions, it can't warn you if it malfunctions", said the officer.

"'He' won't malfunction, if 'he' really malfunctions, another system will warn me", said the King, "Is I right, com?"

"Yes, sir", replies Computer LIM to the King. (Note: The King is a good friend to Computer L.I.M. and Computer LIM is designed to be human-friendly. So the King called Computer LIM as a human, like 'you', 'he' and others.)

"Then who is transfer into the Grid, sir?" ask the officer.

"Computer, help me to check many tubes activated and search is someone inside your grid", said the King.

After a few minutes, Computer replies, "Sir, investigate is complete. Four out of ten transporters activate."

"Four?" ask the King.

"Yes. Four, sir", said Computer.

"Who are these four?" said the King, "Computer, is the search is complete?"

"85 percentages, sir", replies Computer.

The King turns to the Grid's Special Human Patrol and said, "There are no time for wasting time, patrols. We are going in the Grid in whole body transfer and search for them."

"Who is the one we are going to search, sir? There is no one, right?" ask one Patrol.

"I was afraid it was those guys, Abel", said the King.

"Who are those guys you are talking about, sir?" ask another Patrol.

"Axel, I think they are Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf", said the King.

"Your apprentice and her friends?" said a Patrol beside of Abel, "You must be kidding me, sir. They don't even know what technology is."

"Of course, they didn't, Max", said the King, "They are medieval people, they only know medieval tech."

"Ok, so they get in the Grid", said Max to another patrol, "Is I right, Bane?"

"Yes, Max", said Bane, "But sir, if they got there, won't they get the same procedure as us?"

"What procedure?" ask the King.

"Sir, I think Bane is said the procedure of taking the disk", said a patrol next to Bane.

"I don't think they get the disk yet, Dan", said the King, "Which mean we are going into the Grid to check it now."

"Yes sir!" said all the Patrols.

"Let's go, Patrol Team Omega", said the King, "We're going into the Grid."

The officer reactivates the ten tubes for the King and the Patrols. The King and the Patrols beam into the Grid.


End file.
